A dental impression provides a negative imprint of the teeth and tissues in the mouth. The negative impression may then be utilized to produce a physical or digital reproduction of the teeth, e.g., dentures and orthodontics. Generally, a dental tray having a viscous, thixotropic impression material therein is fit over the dental arches of the patient. The impression material sets to a solid, leaving an imprint of the structures in the mouth. When removed from the mouth, the impression provides a detailed and stable negative of the teeth. Optionally, the impression is processed using digital scanning methods to create the digital negative of the teeth.
Traditionally, dental impressions are made in a dental office and require significant time. The impressions are then delivered to an outside vendor that utilizes the impression to form a positive model of the teeth. If the dental impression includes any errors, e.g., an incomplete impression of the teeth and tissues, the patient may be required to return to the dental office to have a second impression made.
As an alternative method to traditional orthodontic procedures, in less severe cases, dental impressions may be made with an at-home dental impression kit. Such kits are generally prescribed by a dental professional to qualified customers, e.g., in a dental office. The user may then administer the contents of the dental impression kit at home. After completing the dental impressions, the kit is returned to the dental professional. Some at-home kits may be difficult to administer and/or may result in poor quality dental impressions.